A Day Without Rain
by Tears of Telperion
Summary: While Haldir is visiting Minas Tirith, an old enemy goes back on it's peace agreement, and two friends are forced to make a perilous journey into Harad...
1. Chapter One

Well, I'm back kids! Sorry, but I'm not going to be continuing 'One Last Day' anytime soon. It's been seeming like a chore to write, and anyone with half a sense would know one doesn't write 'cause it's boring. Instead, we have this fanfic! It will be full of action and adventure (cliché, I know, I know), angst, and A/A fluff. And I know how you all love that. ^^ Anyway, I will say this story is AU, and does not completely follow the timeline of the book. These events did not happen in any of Professor Tolkien's books, and none of these- Well, you'll see. And please don't point out mistakes concerning events that take place in my fanfic, for it is most likely not a mistake. I am warning you, AF shall not be a happy camper if you do this.  
  
I own none of these characters, except ones that shall be introduced later in the story. Credit goes to the genious J.R.R. Tolkien, so don't sue.  
  
*Note: This story was based on a very, VERY fun RP with Mr. Kittlez (Heh, read her fanfics ^^), so some of the speech belongs to her, as well as some character. She knows I'm writing this, she gives me permission. Thankies Sissle, couldn't have written this without you! ^_______^  
  
This story is set in early November, roughly seven months and some after the Ring itself was destroyed. Therefore, Aragorn had not been King long at all. Also, Haldir is living, just to let you know (evil Peter Jackson...), and is also Aragorn's very best friend in this fanfic. AU.see? And note, there will be many huggeh moments (a.k.a. like that part in TTT when Haldir and Aragorn hug. ^^ I love that part!), just because that's one of my favourite parts in the movie. Yea, yea, I know. I'm insane.  
  
There is no slash in this story, just to clear up. I have no problem against it... I just don't write it. Flames shall be packaged up in little jars, and given for birthday presents to my pet Balrog, FiFi LaFlame.  
  
~~~  
  
A Day Without Rain  
  
Chapter One  
  
The sun shone brightly into the gardens of the newly named House of Telcontar, after days of rain and thunder, it was indeed nice to have such a break. Loose leaves danced in the cooling breeze, beautiful weather to say the least.and very fitting for the occasion.  
  
At Aragorn's and Arwen's wedding, the guardian of Lorien had not been able to attend the ceremonies, for obvious reasons; he had to guard Lorien. Therefore, before Galadriel and her husband had left Minas Tirith, the newly crowned King of Gondor had asked them to, when they felt it appropriate, send for Haldir to visit the White City. A messenger from the Golden Wood had come not long ago, telling Haldir would be here in early November. And so, this morning when some scouts had told him that they'd spotted a lone horse with a silver-haired rider (as Haldir often insisted on riding alone), Aragorn had rushed outside as soon as he could get away from his pesky advisors.pesky advisors that still didn't have a great liking for Elves.  
  
So now Aragorn was simply waiting, sitting on one of the finely crafted Elven benches he had insisted be put there, mostly for the sake of Arwen, who was most likely inside chatting with Eowyn and the other ladies, and for himself as well.  
  
He smiled fondly at the thought of the past few months. When Elrond had put the sceptre of Annuminas in his hand, and more importantly, the Evenstar's own hand, he had never felt such joy. The memory of Elrond finally giving them their long awaited blessing would forever warm his heart. Of course, the memories filling his head of their wedding were even better. His long struggle to earn her heart had finally been completed, and utter happiness was it's very wonderful reward. Yet when Arwen gave Frodo her place to go to Valinor, it nearly broke his heart, broke his heart to be reminded what she had given up for him; the very precious gift that not even a kingdom and all the love in the world could match, in his very adoring eyes. And even more so when she had spent those last few hours with her father in the hills, speaking of things that were anybody's guess, for she would not talk about it with anyone afterwards, not even him.  
  
Aragorn frowned, sighing profoundly. Even when he had expressed that thought that night, she had simply placed a loving kiss to his lips, saying that his love was all she ever needed. Yet still, guilt remained on his shoulders, and probably always would until the day he died, and the doom of Men would catch up with them both.  
  
His sorrowful thoughts were interrupted, as an elf appeared into the gardens from the door that lead out into them, a smile and a raised brow on his face. Aragorn grinned. Simply grinned.  
  
"Quite a change from the scruffy Ranger you were, Aragorn, or I suppose I have to call you King Elessar now." Haldir said at length, looking the man over.  
  
Aragorn nearly grimaced at the mere thought. The formalities he was forced to endure everyday was near unbearable. Although he knew it only proper, and although he didn't think himself all so special, he knew everyone else; save a few including Arwen and Haldir, thought him solely the High King of the West. It would all probably just amuse him one day.  
  
"You would love you irritate me like that, wouldn't you?" Aragorn stated after a moment, clasping his hands behind his back. He glanced to a few guards that were standing there with a raised brow, it being all they needed to give the friends some space. They thought Lorien-dwellers very odd as well, and certainly didn't trust them as much as they should have.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again." The said silver-haired Elf after a while, embracing his old friend. The former Ranger shook his head and chuckled.  
  
"Ah, you too, my dear friend. Would you like to come inside? Although, you must ignore the looks to may receive from everyone. The people are not accustomed to Elves yet, especially not ones from the Golden Wood. They still think your people are an odd folk with bewitching powers. I dare not even mention Arwen is a lady of Lorien herself.they'd probably be scared out of their wits." Haldir smirked. Mortals were so strange, in his mind, even if his best friend was one.  
  
"Oh, I have become used to such things. Tell me! How has Gondor been lately? Peaceful I hope." Aragorn sighed, running a hand through his already messy hair.  
  
"There has been word that the Southrons have been planning some sort of attack on the White City, even though I thought I had reached a peace agreement with them." He sighed extendedly. "They are a determined people, yet let us hope these whisperings are mere rumours. But enough of that, let us go inside!"  
  
Haldir grinned, eager to see what the formerly scruffy and unkept man he'd known such a long time, had done with his own, royal house. The House of Telcontar.  
  
As they went inside, the Elf was quite amazed at the odd beauty of it all. It was nothing like his forest home, nothing like Lorien and its mighty trees and people. Yet Minas Tirith was beautiful in it's own way, Haldir thought to himself, but was brought out of his head when Aragorn stopped.  
  
Arwen was standing there, a small smile on her alabaster face, which Aragorn was in the process of kissing lightly. She nodded to her second home's guardian in greeting.  
  
"Your travel was safe, I hope?" The queen asked, raising an ebony eyebrow with her question, as Haldir dropped a bow to the Elf-maiden, who's grandparents he was in service to.  
  
"Quite, Lady Arwen. And your family in Lorien send their love to you." Aragorn was standing off to the side, smiling lightly. Arwen grinned, masking the sadness she felt when she thought of the family she'd never see again.  
  
"Thank you Haldir. I shall leave you and my husband alone to catch up." Turning to leave, Arwen caught the necklace Aragorn never took off, pulling his face right up to hers, a mock expression of warning. Aragorn blinked in confusion.  
  
"And don't you be late for dinner...again..." Arwen chided, a hint of a smile on her face. Haldir rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. As she pulled back, Aragorn dropped a low bow to her.  
  
"Never, my queen, for I fear the wrath I may be graced with...again." He said, feigning terror for his wife. Arwen let go of the Evenstar, and disappeared down the hall with an amused smile. The silver-haired Elf shook his head, although it made him happy to see his best friend so obviously content.  
  
"You really wouldn't have life any other way, would you, mellon-nin?"  
  
Aragorn raised a brow.  
  
"Never."  
  
~~~  
  
So? What did you think? Just the prologue, so obviously it's not very long. Expect the angst the come in either the next chapter, or the one after that. If you haven't guessed, I love angst. Anyway, I shall stop my babbling and tell you to discover what magic that little review button does at the bottom. Constructive criticism is welcome.  
  
~AF 


	2. Chapter Two

Here's chappeh two. ^_^  
  
And thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Becca Stareyes - Thank you for the constructive criticism. =) And the reason it's marked AU, is because of some things that happen later on. *grins evilly* And also thank you for your offer... but alas, I have a proof-reader already.  
  
Coolio02 - Will do ^^  
  
nevfacwen - I agree. P.J. should be sued for that.  
  
Gionareth - Thanks much =D  
  
Mr. Kittlez - Couldn't have done it without you, Sissle. ^____^ *hugglez*  
  
Taraisilwen - Yes, I do love Aragorn and Arwen. Who couldn't be moved by her choice? And thanks muchly (even if that isn't a word =P).  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one. And oh yes, some of the parts in this story are directly from the RP it's based off. That means, I didn't write all of it by myself. Give credit to Mr. Kittlez. She deserves it. ^^  
  
Flames shall be used as bubble-bath for my pet Balrog, FiFi LaFlame  
  
~~~  
  
A Day Without Rain  
  
Chapter Two  
  
For three days Aragorn had managed to escape the duties he'd taken up as king, not counting the daily councils that he -did- attend. Perhaps everyone understood how much stress the man had taken in the past months, and a few days with an old friend may give him some well-earned rest.  
  
Yet peace could not last forever.  
  
The two were sitting outside, having an idle chat, discussing times gone by, like the time they met, when little Estel was but ten years old, and Haldir had left Rumil and Orophin to look over Lorien, while he accompanied Celeborn to Imladris for reasons the Elf-lord did not share. He had taken a liking to the boy, who he understood was Isildur's heir.  
  
Of course, the little human looked up at the silver-haired Elves with awe and wonder, being so used to the dark-haired ones of his home. Aragorn remembered smiling shyly at the tall Elf, and Haldir made no hesitation to return the smile kindly. Who knew it would lead to such a close friendship?  
  
Haldir's laugh brought them both out of thought.  
  
"I had come when the twins were teaching you to use a bow." He remembered, grinning. Aragorn raised a brow, trying to think back on the time. It had been so long ago in his mortal mind, obviously not so for someone... however old Haldir was. Yet still the memories flooded his head.  
  
"I... shot you in the foot." The king stated, chuckling. Of course, while his foster-brothers laughed hysterically, and Elrond was scolding them and trying to help Haldir, Estel had felt terrible, not ceasing his apologies until Haldir had left two weeks later.  
  
"I remember." Haldir muttered, rubbing at his boot as if the wound was still there after eighty-some years. "And I also--"  
  
"My lord!"  
  
Both Aragorn and Haldir simutaneously looked to where a guard came running out.  
  
"I am sorry to bother you, my lord, but a messenger has just arrived from South Ithilien. Urgent news regarding the Haradrim! He suggests to call a council immediately." He continued, out of breath from running all over, looking for the former Ranger. Aragorn sighed, although stood right away.  
  
"Of course. Thank you." Aragorn replied, nodding for the guard to leave, before turning to Haldir, who was listening intently.  
  
"I knew these past few days were going too well." The king murmured, walking back inside just as a few flakes of snow fell. November- and winter, was here.  
  
~~~  
  
And so an hour later, a council was assembled. Most of Gondor's important nobles were there, including a few named Hérfara, Gurfund, Namoron, Ellvalan, and Anoreth. Arwen was sitting next to her husband, speaking with Eowyn who sat beside the queen and Faramir. Aragorn had told Haldir to attend, and the Elf was sitting in a chair amongst the others, silent for the most part, and lastly, the messenger was there as well, sipping at some wine.  
  
This sudden and myterious council had come as quite a surprise to all those that had been called to attend, even if they had some idea as to what it was regarding. The word 'Southrons' was commonly spoken the last few weeks.  
  
Aragorn nodded to the messenger after everyone was there and settled, a strange sense of dread washing over him. What news could be deemed so ill and important, that it was necessary to hold a council on the spot?  
  
"Please, I am quite eager to know what news you have brought in such a hurry."  
  
The messenger nodded, taking another sip of his drink before speaking. "Lord," he began, "The Haradrim are reassembling in the South, and plan to attack Gondor, but for what reason, it is not plainly seen before me. The felling of the Dark Lord must have something to do with it, I have no doubt about. Their numbers are many! We came upon this news from well, our own eyes, as we travelled far south, and because of the Southron we captured. He told us some useful information, mostly that concerning his people's definate plans to attack the White City. I would have delivered him to you, my lord, to question, yet he attacked one of the scouts and we had no choice but to kill him" He reaccounted, face quite pale with worry for what was going on.  
  
Aragorn sighed deeply, worry and anger etched deeply into his face. He knew Middle-earth could not stay peaceful forever, even with Sauron and his cursed ring vanquished. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't fight with every ounce of strength to regain that peace, and defend the city he had grown to love.  
  
After no one said anything, and silence lingered in the room for many minutes, Haldir spoke up, obviously thinking the matter over as well.  
  
"Then, battle seems to be the only way. Southrons are not easily convinced, and they speak tongues of which not many in the world know, if any alive indeed do." The Elf said, and no one doubted him; for he had lived far longer than any of them, including Arwen, and therefore had much more time to gather knowledge. Aragorn smiled, thankful for his best friend's advise.  
  
"Haldir is right." He proclaimed after a moment, looking over each person with worried, grey eyes. The war barely over, and another begins. Not that he would ever dare compare the men of Harad to the dark lord and his servants (even if they were his servants), and it was highly unlikely the Southrons wanted power over all those in Middle-earth. Yet it was still a war, and war was not something anyone in their right mind would be pleased about.  
  
"The Haradrim have resented Gondor for the longest time, not even those who do remember when it started have long left these shores. Even after we supposedly reached a peace agreement, it seems the hate towards this country was not stilled in their hearts." Aragorn frowned, closing his eyes a moment.  
  
"And Haldir is also right in the sense that battle is the only way." His eyes wandered to the rather small window, and the white flakes falling gingerly from the sky. "I want no one to leave this city...or get in for that matter, unless we know they are friend and not some spy of our foe, wishing to do harm to Gondor or it's people." Aragorn looked to the captain of the guard.  
  
"Please see to it that my word is set into place." The captain nodded, exiting the room shortly after. War, it seemed was upon them, and everyone understood. Eowyn was weeping silently at the news, the comforting arm of her husband wrapped around her shoulders to calm her. She had enough of war in the last one, for anyone who had faced up against the lord of the Nazgul would be. Arwen's eyes, too, seemed to be glistening with unshed tears, her smooth hand under Aragorn's calloused one.  
  
The messenger stood at long last, giving a deep bow. "Begging your pardon, Lord Elessar, but I am very weary, and no more news of Harad do I bear. And I am not one of the council, so I will be taking to my rest, but this advice I will give: Make your choice quickly! In less than two weeks they will come, and already I think I was too late. Farewell!" And with that he exited. And all was quiet.  
  
Haldir's voice broke the void of sorrowful silence.  
  
"On my half, I can perhaps help with a small army of Elves from my own land, though it will be hasty and most out of order. And I may only do so by leave of my own lord. But alas, the choice remains with your king." With that, he fell silent again. Battle after battle, that was life, it seemed.  
  
Aragorn shook his head instantly. "No. I will not bring the Elves into Gondor's affairs." He snapped, not meaning too. With a sigh, he offered his friend an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I know you were only trying to help. But in all truth, I ask no more of the Elves. They have done enough." Haldir only nodded, seemingly deep in thought, as all the others were.  
  
"Yet we must make a decision before it is too late. They are a brutal people, will stop at nothing to reach their goal. And it seems, that their goal is destroy all that we've worked for, what so many people gave their life for. And I will not-- cannot let that happen." The former Ranger scowled. How dare they do this? Still following the wills of Sauron after all he did, using them for mere slaves to do his work. He couldn't grasp at that, didn't see how any people, even as wicked as they were, would want to live like that, believing someone so evil's teachings still, after he was defeated.  
  
Haldir nodded. Aragorn was right. Faramir then spoke, "Long we have fought for Gondor's liberty, and we shall not lose it now. Not now! Not to anyone. My Lord, I counsel that we assemble all we can." Haldir nodded, "And Rohan is still an allie of Gondor, right? Unless my knowledge is indeed out-of- date." Faramir spoke again, "Yes, Rohan has remained true, and came at the battle of the Pelennor Fields, late, yes, but late is better than never."  
  
"My thoughts as well... Rohan has ever been our friend. Faramir, you have been a resident here longer than I, so might you do me the favour of sending the fastest-riding messenger Gondor holds to Rohan?" The steward nodded, giving his friend and king a small smile.  
  
"Of course. I know exactly whom to send." And so Faramir stood and left the room with Eowyn, quite glad to be out of the ominous atmosphere of that room.  
  
After more silence, a seemingly common custom that was developing, Aragorn turned his head to Haldir.  
  
"I surely hope Lorien may fair without you in these times of danger, for I would fear greatly for your life. I doubt the rodes are safe." He said with a small sigh. The Elf thought for a moment, before shaking his head.  
  
"I shall stay. There's no use going back, sitting in a tree all day, while all of you strive for your country. But how shall I tell Celeborn? Any messengers will... Not be accepted... If you take... My meaning." The Warden raised a brow, knowing any outsiders, be them friend or foe, would likely be shot before they tried to take a step into Lorien. And it was likely no messenger would go to the mysterious woodland anyway, for it seemed to Men that no one left there unchanged.  
  
Yet still, the promise he had made to his Lord and Lady before he set out came back to him. If any danger was to arise, he was to come back immediately with no delay, under any circumstances. Yet Celeborn and Galadriel would surely understand, if his life was in danger.  
  
"I am sure he shall understand, my friend, and will figure it out himself. Do not trouble yourself with such thoughts." Yet even with Aragorn's words, Haldir still could not help but worry.  
  
If the Haradrim were to move up to Lorien, then Celeborn would have no warning, and no one to lead them into battle, as his brothers has been killed in a previous battle, something that still etched a deep a burning pain into his heart. And if that were to happen, Lorien would indeed be doomed under the cruel and scathed hand of the Haradrim. It would fall and its people would fall with it. And Haldir would have broken the oath he made so long ago when first becoming the guardian of the Golden Wood.  
  
His thoughts were broken when he realised Aragorn had been speaking, dismissing the council for now while everyone cleared their minds, and everyone was standing. Haldir did as well, the tallest one there, and as serious as everything was, he couldn't help but smirk lightly at the way the Gondorians looked at him like some demon of Morgoth, or some ridiculous thing. Yet Lorien was often viewed as some evil place, the Lady there a great witch, with even greater powers and curses. He could not even imagine Galadriel ever being thought of in such a way.  
  
And so council let out, and the members went their seperate ways to do exactly what Aragorn had said: Think.  
  
The king himself was sitting in his study, with a grave expression upon his face. Such terrible things had sudden befallen, when the days when Haldir was visiting should've been happy, and a time to remember times in the past. Instead, now Haldir was stuck in Minas Tirith, instead of back at his home, defending it, and they had barely two weeks to declare war on the Haradrim. What else was there to do? They obviously had no regard for offers of peace and such. They just still seemed to be hell-bent on destroying Gondor.  
  
Haldir was wandering the halls somewhat, realising what a mistake it was to simply rush here, so shortly after the war. Not all of Sauron's servants were destroyed, for how could anyone destroy whole races of Southrons, Easterlings and Orcs? The silver-haired Warden shook his head, his light footing making not a sound on the polished floors. So unlike home. Everything was so... the same. In the wood, things changed every day. And there was always the Elves singing, and the wind swaying through the mightly trees that held their flets. Yes, Haldir loved Lothlorien, and always would, even when he passed into the West...  
  
"I don't mean to bother you--" Faramir thought what Aragorn had said the Elf's name was, as he passed him in the halls. "Master Haldir, but have you seen my wife, Eowyn, anywhere? She disappeared when she heard the council was out, saying she wanted to go find the Lady Awen." Haldir shrugged, shaking his head slowly.  
  
"Nay, I haven't. But you might ask Aragorn. He'll most likely know where Eowyn is, if she's indeed with the queen." Faramir nodded and headed towards Aragorn's study, the Elf following, out of the sheer fact there was nothing more to do.  
  
Aragorn looked up from a book when the two entered, raising a brow. He really just wanted to be alone, even if it left one alone to think.  
  
Faramir was silent for a moment. His friend really did looked terribly stressed. He could barely imagine what would've happened if Aragorn had never claimed the throne, and Faramir would be the lord of the city, responsible for protecting the lives threatened by the Southrons. Of course, he was a strong leader in his own right, yet Boromir had always been the one trained for stewardship, not him. He didn't envy Aragorn, that was for sure.  
  
"I don't mean to disturb you, but have you seen my wife? Or perhaps yours, as Eowyn said she would be with her." Haldir was leaning again the frame of the door, looking around the halls lazily, and then back to the study once more.  
  
"Arwen was going out to the gardens, although she--" He was cut off as a scream was heard out his slightly open window, depsite the thick snow that was now falling heavily. He had always hated stuffy rooms, after being raised in the open and breezy spaces of the Elves.  
  
Faramir's eyes widened at the sound of it. "Eowyn!" He cried, spinning around to get out the door, half-knocking Haldir down, who was still blocking the doorway unintentionally, but soon enough jumped backwards, letting the man- and Aragorn out of the room, and soon followed.  
  
The guards had heard it too, and were rushing out to the gardens as fast as they could. The site that greeted them was a horrible one. Dead Gondorians who had been trying to protect the city were everywhere, blood staining the white ground, and a fairly large band of the Southrons, two of which had bound a blonde and a dark-haired woman, who were now being tightly held onto, ceasing their struggles, their screams were muffled to a dim cry from the gags. They were in a kind of ring of browned bushes, surrounded by frost covered trees, and literally backed into a corner.  
  
Aragorn felt such fear at what he saw, he simply began to run towards his wife, pushing away guards and increasing Southrons alike. With the fear, came a terrible rage that was building up in his heart, that they even dare try this.  
  
Right behind him, was Haldir on his quick, graceful feet in the snow, his Elven long-knife (as he obviously didn't carry around his bow, and in all truth hadn't bothered bringing it on this 'harmless' trip from Lorien) unsheathed and trying to keep away the Southrons along with the guards coming to replace the ones that had been killed. Faramir had been carrying his own hunting knife, and Aragorn had enough sense in the moment of panic to grab his own hunting blade, that had very luckily been in his study at the time.  
  
Seemingly all at once, the three stopped running through the crowd, realising they would killed before they ever reached the queen and shield maiden. And so, they did all they could do: slowly inch towards Arwen and Eowyn, fighting all the while. Quite a scene it was, in the relatively small gardens. A large amount of Southrons, who's spears glinted in the sunlight as they were whizzing over head, hitting several guards... and Haldir in the ankle.  
  
The Elf let out a small cry of pain, taking only a moment to painfully pull the wretched thing out, before continuing on. This was not a time to give into minor wounds, even if they hurt terribly.  
  
Finally, they, or at least Aragorn and Haldir, saw their chance. A small path had been cleared (although certainly not on purpose) to Arwen and Eowyn. Faramir was quite behind, having been backed into a corner by one of the Haradrim.  
  
"Aragorn! This way!" Haldir called, getting the former Ranger's full attention, and with a quick nod, came running over, and the two friends made their way over, Haldir quite a bit ahead.  
  
Arwen and her captor were closest, and quickly enough, he stabbed the man in the side, throwing him carelessly to the side.  
  
"Are you alright?" Haldir received a quick nod while un-gagging her, and cutting her bonds. She had only seen a quick glance of her husband, until he disappeared into the crowd of Gondorians and Southrons.  
  
"Estel--"  
  
"Worry not. Just go!" And so she stumbled to her feet, and hid. Where she hid, Haldir could not see.  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn had reached Eowyn, who was a little ways away, attempting with all her will to get free. And, as quickly as Haldir had brought down Arwen's captor, Aragorn brought her's, and in a matter of moments the woman was free. Faramir had come running over, and the two embraced, and Aragorn took his leave-- to go find Arwen.  
  
Haldir was running over to where Aragorn was, and without a word, they went running through the crowds, until a spear landed itself into Haldir's shoulders. It was too much. The Elf collapsed, Aragorn quick at his side to keep him from hitting the earth. Arrows were flying overhead now too, Gondor's arrows, and the Southron's alike.  
  
"Haldir! Get up!" He got no answer, unless a groan of half-conscious pain was it. And a sigh quickly turned into a grimace on the king's face as an arrow hit him in the lower back. Still, the guards amidst the commotion did not notice.  
  
Despite the pain, and odd numbness, Aragorn slung the Elf's arm over his shoulders, and walked slowly back to doorway that they had come out of, helping the nearly unconscious Haldir inside. Slowly, he himself was beginning to lose sense of all things around him, and barely felt as yet another one of their arrows struck him in the shoulder.  
  
Their weapons were poisoned.  
  
As finally Aragorn made it to the door, Haldir in tow, he fell to his knees, and darkness took him.  
  
~~~  
  
Muahaha... cliff-hanger! Sorry that council scene dragged on for quite some time, but I wanted to introduce the real problem Gondor (and it's people) faces. I can't believe how smoothly this chapter came! It would usually take me this long just to write about three pages! May writer's block never curse me again Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you review. I love em' all. Good and *gulp* bad. Naw, even if I have one fan, it's makes me feel happy. ^^ But flamers, still beware. If you ever see a very angry looking Balrog, with a rubber chicken by her side, get ready, 'cause you're gonna get your ass kicked. =)  
  
And yes, I am aware that 'stewardship' is probably not a word, nor a correct term. But let's pretend it is. =P  
  
Oh, and can any of you tell me how to make some of the text italic, or bold? Call me ignorant, but it's failed everytime I've tried. I'd really appreciate it. 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks to all my reviewers. I added a bit of humour in this chapter, or at least what some may find funny. I have an odd sense of humour. Let us continue the angst. and the plot-defining moment! I really must stop with corny drama. Oh and Sissle. here comes the mug of 'stuff'. XD  
  
And, the first person who can tell me how to do bold and italic font, will get the address of a very cool RotK trailer I found. Just leave your e-mail and be blown away by the coolness of it. Yes, 'cool' is my cliché word of the day.  
  
Oh, and I also suggest you may have a map handy while reading this, unless you know exactly where most of the places in Middle-earth are. Cool.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
A Day Without Rain  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The shadow lifted, and he could hear rushed voices around him, and others coming to crowd around. wherever he was. Where was he?  
  
"What in the Valar." Aragorn managed to murmur, his eyes cracking open to many faces hovering above him. If he hadn't of been so confused and in pain, it would've been funny.  
  
"Don't speak, my lord. The poison-"  
  
The battle came back to him. Haradrim. Gondorians. Kidnapped.  
  
"Arwen!" He sprang up, ignoring how wounds protested to the movement.  
  
"Quite safe." One answered, the one being Ioreth, who had coming storming in the room when somebody came shouting 'he's awake'.  
  
Aragorn drew a small breath of relief, until more thoughts drifted into his head. Haldir.  
  
"And what of-"  
  
The silver-haired Elf limped in, giving his friend a grim smile. After having woken up two days before, and 'escaping' the healers as he put it (He gave them the excuse that indeed Elves healed quickly, and that it was custom to be let out of bed a day early, and thanked the Valar for their naivety), had managed to hobble down to Aragorn's room once before. when the man was still unconscious.  
  
"You're alive." Another breath of relief was exhaled, his moving to run through a mop of messy hair. "Please, may I have a moment alone?" The healers nodded and left, although Ioreth didn't seem too happy about the idea, afraid that her king may still be on death's door. The fact that Haldir and Aragorn survived such wounds was quite remarkable in itself.  
  
The Elf took a seat in a near by chair, grimacing as his shoulder hit hard against the back. Giving the former Ranger a good look-over, he nodded in approval.  
  
"At least we both got out of it alive. And Arwen and Eowyn. and Faramir. Although I might not say the same for many of your men." He lowered his head, sighing deeply. "I fear there may be a bigger war upon your hands then it seemed before."  
  
Aragorn seemed to be staring at the wall, still in shock that any of that even happened. How could the Haradrim get into the city, slaughter so many, and try and kidnap such high figures? And high figures that happened to be his wife and friend. It all seemed like some cruel jest from someone's equally cruel mind.  
  
"How did."  
  
"I cannot tell you certain information, although I certainly went hunting for any I could find. So many are still in disbelief that it happened. Although, it seems that many of them had been sneaking around the city for weeks, posing as 'foreign marketers'. I suppose on this day they decided to strike. Anyway, I've heard a good deal of them waiting for a daily shift in guards or some other matter, and they shot down the first few, and many more began attacking the city. A few, obviously made it into the garden, and found it a convenient thing that Arwen and Eowyn were walking along in the gardens at that time, and the snow didn't help your people defending the city either. Quite spontaneous now that I think of it." Haldir shrugged, and sighed again, before leaning back in the chair and nearly falling asleep. if Aragorn's voice wouldn't have woken him up somewhat.  
  
"They are an intelligent people, I know. They have trained the oliphaunt, the giant tusked beasts. I've read about former wars they've made with Gondor. I know how many strategies they've developed over the years, and the things they were taught by the Dark Lord. Though I believe Gondor is smarter." Aragorn broke off, deep in thought.  
  
"I believe they shall win this no matter what." He finished, leaning into the pillows heavily. It seemed war never stopped, no matter how hard peace was worked for. It was always there, always looming somewhere on the horizon. Yet perhaps it would always be that way. Perhaps that was just one of the things that was a permanent instalment in life.  
  
"And a messenger arrived here a few hours ago." Haldir suddenly said, looking over at his friend. "Of course, no one knows what news he brings, since he seemingly only wanted to talk to you. And since you weren't conscious, that did present a bit of a problem. Although you-"  
  
He was interrupted as one of the healers came in with a mug of bubbling, maroon liquid, that let off such a horrible stench, that both of them grimaced, and it seemed that the woman herself was masking disgust.  
  
"My lord, Ioreth has ordered me to deliver this to you. She says it will make you feel better." And with that, she set it down on a small table, and quickly rushed out of the room. mostly likely thinking she would never smell again.  
  
"Elbereth! What in the Valar is that?" Haldir exclaimed, stretching his neck away from it. "Never have I smelled something so terribly foul in all my days. Are your people trying to poison you? For I have a hard time believing such a thing could do any healing."  
  
Aragorn didn't answer at first, simply picked it up and stared at it ominously from a distance. "I have no clue. Of everything Elrond ever taught me, and of everything I've learned, nothing was like this. Aye!" He set it back down, pushing it away as far as it could go without it falling off the table. "Yet I don't think I will drink it any time soon. I would have fear for my health. But, back to the serious note." His face went grim again, like in the days gone by when he would slink in the shadows, and was always stern, even when those did catch a glimpse of him. It was so strange now, to be such a public figure. never being able to blend in. Yet it as the price he paid for the well-earned title of king, and more importantly, his queen.  
  
"I need to speak with that messenger, if I have to have a council held here, I will." There was that tone that Aragorn only used when he was not to be argued with. when it came to his people's well being.  
  
"I suppose the Dark Lord got what he wanted all along in some ways... although he's defeated, his followers still wish to bring down the world. It's pathetically funny how some things never end." He added quietly, a silence lingering for quite some time after.  
  
"Ah, yes. Adventures never seem to end, do they? No, I suppose not. They're always carried on by others. But at least the Halflings have no dealings in it any longer. They've done their fair share and are held in our debt for the rest of the ages of this world. But come, you cannot hold a council in a bed. Faramir will just complain about the smell of that awful beverage they gave you. I swear if anything shall kill you, it will be that." The Elf glanced at the bubbling maroon mixture with a shudder.  
  
"Really, Haldir, please, stop reminding me of that stuff." Aragorn muttered, attempting to get up again. "Now, if you can please help me to that stuffy place they call a council room. For I shall get no rest, nor any relief until I know of the latest news, and see with my own eyes that all are well and alive. Or at least those that you say are alive and well." Aragorn shook his head as he spoke, and casting the heavy blankets away. "I only hope the Haradrim do not go and attack the Shire- or Lorien and Imladris on that note. They will have no warning. " The very thought sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Don't you think I shall look rather... Odd... Helping their wounded King to a council? And they still think me some sort of demon, or magic-dealer, and a few have determined my 'swift healing' was devilry or sorcery, save a nice healer who happened to have some common sense. And as for the Shire, they know not of it I would think, and Imladris is rather secluded. Lorien's a possibility, since I am no longer there to insure it's safety, but the grudge, I think, is chiefly against Gondor." Haldir tapped his chin, as if thinking the matter over, pushing the thought of his home out of his home for now.  
  
"Anything else is most likely a nuisance to them, save Rohan, which they may attack. But who knows how far they will go in this? Perhaps they wish to rule all races. They won't have much luck, if we cannot understand them." He shrugged, "Can you stand?" he asked, reverting back to present matters.  
  
Aragorn smiled wryly, a small chuckle emitting from his lips. "Oh, there's ways to revert their thoughts. Don't worry, they just need to get used to you. They've gotten used to Arwen after all."  
  
"She's your wife and the Queen of Gondor. They -have- to get used to her, mellon-nin." Grinning, the Warden pulled Aragorn up, letting the man's weight lean on him mostly. Elves were so much lighter, he thought to himself with a smirk.  
  
Wincing slightly, he made a step forward, vowing to make it up to Haldir later in someway. If only he knew how such a little favour this would seem later.  
  
"I still can't believe you're making me do this. They'll never let you out of here-" And as if on cue, one of the healers came stepping in, eyes going wide when she saw her king out of bed.  
  
"My lord! You mustn't move yet! Oh. what has the Elf done now?" She scowled profusely, ushering a very annoyed looking Aragorn back down.  
  
Haldir dropped his head in a strange grimace to hide a grin, his arms crossed. The healer left the room after a moment of scolding the former Ranger for not drinking the foul looking- and smelling drink. The Elf raised a light eyebrow, shrugging carelessly, his mind drifting back to more important matters.  
  
"Well. I see you're not going anywhere. Sorry. about. that." Still, a small smile remained, just making the king scowl further.  
  
"Indeed! Just like when you were sorry for not stopping Elladan from pushing me off one of the terraces and into a bush. Mind you, I did break my arm." Sighing (although with a bit of amusement at the memory), he settled back into the bed.  
  
"Then may I ask you to tell Faramir to gather some sort of council?"  
  
"But- Here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
With a shake of a head at his head, Haldir nodded, turning to leave to do as Aragorn bid. Better to not argue with him in this angered and irritated state. He remembered where the Steward's study was, vaguely, and got there rather quickly.  
  
"Faramir?" He said in the doorway, not in the mood for formalities. The man looked up, a brow raised in curiosity.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aragorn summons you. Well, actually, he wishes for there to be a council. in his room."  
  
Faramir couldn't help but chuckle, standing up. His king and friend had always been one to get things done when he wanted them to be done.  
  
"Very well."  
  
~~~  
  
After about a half hour, chairs had been brought into the room, as well as all those who had attended the previous council. A few thought that the poison had rendered Aragorn's sanity, as this location was so. unusual. Aragorn ignored them, handing over the mug of 'stuff' over to the healers, as several people were wondering what the horrid stench was.  
  
"Now," Aragorn began, looking them all over. Seeing Arwen alright took a very heavy load off his chest, and would have pulled her into a protective embrace if he would've dared get onto his feet instead. So holding tightly onto her hand would have to do.  
  
"I am sure you all know what has happened, as well as everyone in the city- just what we were trying to avoid. They're all panicked, afraid to leave their homes from the fear they might be kidnapped like my wife and Eowyn. At the mention of her name and what had happened, the shield maiden pursed her lips, pushing back the urge to get revenge on the Haradrim. Yet she'd leave that to Aragorn. for now.  
  
"We must take action as soon as possible. Yet I shall put a decision to the side for now, as I hear there is yet another messenger bearing news." He nodded to one of the men. "Please, I am most eager to hear what you have to say."  
  
The messenger nodded, folding his hands on the table in front of him. "I am afraid to say there is not much to tell, except for a few snippets of information. I've learned the number of them, as  
  
close as we shall get it, is somewhere between seven thousand and eight thousand, but nothing's known for sure. They have keen weapons and are built much in strength since last we've fought them, and their leader is tall and perilous. They shall attack in a week or so, perhaps a week and a half. They are probably delayed with their failure in kidnapping one of our own for their uses, even if the victims were quite spontaneous choices. That is all that is known for now." The man sighed, lowering his gaze. He had tried very hard to gather more information. but it just wasn't there. The Haradrim were terribly secretive, and not many knew their language.  
  
Faramir nodded. "We did capture a few who lived through the attack-" Aragorn's eyes flashed at the thought that he had not been told that there was someone who could give him better information. About to speak, Faramir cut him off with a raised hand.  
  
"Let me finish. We came in this morning, and all three were dead. Committed suicide, it's believed. They seem to be going to ridiculous lengths to protecting whoever is setting these attacks up. Their lord, most likely." It had been their lord, who, only months earlier, swore to peace and friendship with Gondor.  
  
"And it doesn't help that their tongue is very unknown." Haldir added dryly, seeming as troubled as the rest of them. "Any prisoners would be useless. they'll sooner be killed or kill themselves than give out information."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Nor does it help that we do not know which way they shall attack. North, south, west, or east. I suppose it's likely they'll come from the south, since Harad is there, but it's also likely they'll just try and confuse us."  
  
The noble Namoron spoke up. "Then we can only guess, obviously." Haldir shook his head, glancing at the man for a moment.  
  
"A guess cannot be risked." Aragorn nodded, agreeing. Haldir was right. A guess could very well prove ill and be Gondor's reason for falling. And Gondor couldn't fall. It just wasn't an option. Namoron scoffed, indignant that an Elf's, one who didn't even live in Gondor, not was even a mortal, opinion would be counted over his. no matter how right it was.  
  
"Well I see no better option." The man scowled, glaring at Haldir, who was seemingly ignoring it. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"Perhaps you don't, yet we must search for one until it becomes clear to us. Now, tomorrow we shall make a decision. But until then, I suggest you rest your minds. And I believe, it's almost lunch." Yawning, he decided it was also time for him to rest a bit more. "Let this council be dismissed for now. We'll meet back an hour after breakfast tomorrow. Yet I want no one to go outside, not even with ten guards beside them. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded quickly, and shuffled out of the room, leaving Aragorn and Arwen for a bit of much needed alone time.  
  
"Are you alright, meleth-nin?" He asked, an eyebrow raised in concern. She nodded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Yes. Well enough, anyway. It was more the condition I found you in, then getting taking by the Haradrim that shook me up. They said you could've died, Estel." In all truth, Arwen had never been so terrified in her life. The fact that he was indeed mortal came spinning back to her in that instant, and it had felt as though her heart had dropped to her feet. Yet he would die someday. and she would feel such fear all over again.  
  
Aragorn sighed, pulling her into an embrace. He knew, well, in part of how she felt. Seeing her completely helpless in the hands of those evil men. he would've rather seen a Balrog again instead of that.  
  
"I'm not dead, and will not leave you. or. at least not for a very long time." Illuvatar only knew he wanted to say 'I will never leave you'. Silence passed between the two, until a voice was heard distantly down the hall.  
  
"My lord! You have not had a sip of this-" Ioreth blinked as she walked in, obviously interrupting a private moment between the king and queen.  
  
"Oh. I did not know you were busy. Though really, this'll make you feel better." As she brought the mug forward, Arwen grimaced and all but jumped back towards the door. Aragorn raised a brow, getting a grin from his wife.  
  
"You probably do need your rest, Estel. And I'm rather hungry myself." With a quick wave, she exited the room, not even her husband's company enough to stand the smell of that beverage.  
  
"Now come on. Do not be stubborn. It is simply the smell. it tastes rather good!" Finally, Aragorn took the mug, feeling as though the only way to get rid of it was to drink it. One gulp was all it took. The former Ranger set it down, suddenly feeling very tired and weary. Tastes good indeed. The healer smiled smugly, leaving her lord alone as spiralled into dreams.  
  
Meanwhile, Haldir was roaming the halls, Lorien, as well as Gondor weighing heavily on his mind. It was he who said, though, that the grudge was mainly against Gondor. Lothlorien would be safe.  
  
Suddenly, a great weariness came over him, and a pain, and he leaned against the railing for support. He felt dizzy and very tired, and pain shot through his leg and his left side, and he was struck with a brief headache. It all passed in a few minutes, and he decided to have a sleep, and then continue on. Worrying was a wearying business. So he walked back into the room and flopped carelessly on the bed, immediately falling into a light and troubled sleep, without even removing his boots.  
  
~~~  
  
It was not until sunlight was streaming into the room did Aragorn wake from his dreamless slumber, since Ioreth had ordered no one disturb him, unless they wished to fall under a very cruel fate.  
  
Blinking his eyes open, Aragorn sat up, feeling far better and stronger this morning. Perhaps that. stuff really wasn't the poison he had made it out to be. He yawned, moving to stand up. Arwen was fast asleep in a chair in the corner of the room, a blanket curled around her body. He debated on whether to wake her or not, although ultimately discarded the thought from the peaceful expression on her face. Moving to the small balcony that looked over the gardens. Quite a beautiful sight, really, with the freshly fallen snow adorning the ground, tree tops bare and yet magnificent in the shimmering the flakes made on their branches.  
  
Snatching up a quilt that was resting on a small table, and pulling on his boot that had been beside the bed, Aragorn padded outside outside, and sat down on a curiously carved, Elven bench, little leaves carved into it's wooden back to add to the pretty décor on it.  
  
Though the air was chilly, the thick furs of the blanket kept him warm, and the sun in the icy-blue sky shone down upon his face. A very beautiful day it was, despite the threats against Gondor. Yet nonetheless, a breeze picked up, and Aragorn couldn't deny the literal icy chips in the wind had begun to sting at his face. Perhaps he's go find Haldir. before any decision about Gondor's future had to be made.  
  
Haldir had woken up only a little before his friend did (though he'd always been one to sleep all day, and be awake all night, although he couldn't do such a thing obviously while guarding the wood), but simply was staring up at the ceiling half-asleep. Finally deciding if he didn't get up now, his stomach would crawl out his throat and go looking for food itself. Shaking his head with a yawn, the March Warden stood up, and retrieved his cloak that his Lady had wrought herself from the chair by the bed, and stalked out of the room sleepily. He was usually his custom to go out into the gardens right when he woke up, yet Aragorn's little rule came into his head. The Elf stopped in front of the door to the gardens, biting his lower lip. The former Ranger would be far from pleased if he found out Haldir had ventured out against his word. Sighing, he turned away and headed to the dining hall. He had missed breakfast.  
  
"What horrible luck." Haldir murmured, plunking down onto a couch in a hall that seemed like one especially meant for resting. sort of like the Hall of Fire in Imladris. He'd just have to wait for lunch, if he didn't starve to- A thought came to him. Grinning, the Elf pulled out of the pocket of his cloak a little mallorn wrapped packet of lembas, and nearly inhaled one of the wafers. A few of the guards there gave him a questioning look, one that the normally self-centered Haldir ignored altogether. Dropping his head back to look at the ceiling, he noted the towering ceiling, which was made of deep, finely crafted wood. And yet so apart from any Elven designs, from which strung leaves divided with fine wooden filigree. Not even approaching footsteps brought him out of deep thought.  
  
Aragorn raised a dark eyebrow. Haldir seemed to have a lot on his mind today, from the vacant expression in his green eyes. "You're here in body yes...but from the thoughtful expression on your face, my friend, I get the feeling your mind is somewhere else...."  
  
Haldir blinked, mumbled something inaudible, and shook his head, "Sorry, I didn't hear you coming. But what you speak is indeed true." He observed the king standing before him for a long while, "You look better. To the courtesy of the healers, I suppose, vile as they can be and seem. What has gotten you up so early? Seldom do you rise with the sun, and when you do, you  
  
are usually in the worst of moods that any living being could imagine." A wry grin made its way across his face.  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly, giving a light shrug. "Do I? Well, they're really not that bad all the time. I'm just not used to such treatment. it was always myself, or Elrond in earlier days that ever treated me. But anyway, I really should ask, how are you? Not as pale as yesterday, perhaps."  
  
"I've felt better, though I've also felt worse as well, so I shan't complain. At least I wasn't forced to drink that. stuff." He smirked. "The council resumes today, doesn't it?" The former ranger's face instantly dropped into a grim frown.  
  
"Yes. And I won't delay it. Time is so short in such days, and I fear what will happen if the Southrons strike earlier than reported. The city is well guarded, and the army is ready to go out at my call." Aragorn sighed, looking down the hall with worry etched into his features.  
  
Haldir looked up at him, for seeing such a good friend so worried pained him. "There is still more hope in this situation than you or I shall ever know. You won't fail." The two smiled, silence floating through the nearly empty hall.  
  
"You're right. I won't give up hope, as long as it remains. Thank you. Just. for everything over the years." Haldir shrugged, getting up off the bench from his rather lazy position on the couch.  
  
"I should be thanking you... Quite frankly, I owe you my life. And even if that was paid off, I would owe much more." He fell silent for a moment; then spoke again, "I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, Aragorn."  
  
The man smiled, nodding, and more silence fell between them. "Well. Didn't I say for the council to meet back an hour after breakfast? I really ought to hurry down there, lest they think I slept in and forgot about the whole thing." Aragorn took the comment back a moment too late after Haldir's arrogant little smile spread to a full grin.  
  
"Not unlike you. Elladan said you were late for his father's council!" The king scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"You actually believed him? Yes. Coming from them, who said you adored the water and that you'd be ecstatic if I pushed you in. And for the record, and I was not late! If I recall, it was the twins who were the last one's there. not me." He retorted, moving to walk to the council room where already, others were headed. The Elf shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
~~~  
  
"And who says Rohan will come in time?" Anoreth exclaimed, the rather useless arguing grating on his nerves. And it had been like this for the past forty-five minutes of the council. No more news had come, and five scouts that had been sent out still hadn't returned. nor the messenger sent to Rohan.  
  
"Then we will protect Gondor ourselves with every last bit of strength we possess." Aragorn said, his temper being constrained by a very tiny, breaking straw. It seemed as if time in his head was running ever so quickly out in his mind, like sand through his fingers. And arguing would not help.  
  
Arwen was sitting quietly, the normal emotionless face most Elves seemed to wear. Some of the nobles (especially the nobles who were not quite comfortable still with their Elven queen) didn't even understand why Aragorn always requested she be here. His greatest support system, most likely, yet she also had a right to leave her opinion. But at this moment, it seemed as if Elrond's daughter was more interested in thinking, than dropping her point.  
  
An odd, hooded man entered the room with two trays of wine, virtually unnoticed by those there, except Haldir who took the advantage to snatch up one of the chalices before it even hit the table, taking a long sip of it.  
  
"Aragorn, it-This wine tastes queer." Shrugging, he put it down. Everyone else took the same notion and drank some of it, also noticing the odd taste, but overall dismissing it. Yet somehow, he couldn't seem to find any more words to continue with.  
  
The king sighed, shaking his head. his head that suddenly felt awfully light. In fact, a terrible dizziness came over him, and he had to blink several to make his vision for the fog to life. Yet even that didn't work wholly. Perhaps the poison still had an effect.  
  
"I think. we shall." He trailed off, his head falling down onto the table with a loud thump. Everyone else was in equally bad shape, including Haldir, whose chin was now rested against his chest in a forced slumber. Arwen, too, had drunk the liquid, and finally slumped over in her chair, unconscious, as the guard's throats outside of the room were slit without a sound.  
  
~~~  
  
When Haldir awoke, he found himself drowsy and weak, but nonetheless struggled to his feet (with the help of the chair), and looked around in a daze. Rubbing the slumber out of his eyes, the Elf became wide awake when he noticed Arwen's chair knocked over, and the queen herself gone, as well as harsh voices outside the door that could only belong to the Haradrim.  
  
His eyes widened, and he ran over to his still sleeping friend, shaking him violently. Finally making the man stir, Aragorn sat up, a hand to his head.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
Haldir stared at him, eyes wide with horror at the realisation of what had happened.  
  
"Arwen's gone!"  
  
~~~  
  
I love making you hang like that. ^^ Please review.  
  
And please forgive my typos. again. 


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to my ONE reviewer. Peh. I'm not updating until I get at least five reviews. =P  
  
Sissle, would you please contact me, even in a review? I missehnessehness you. ;-; Or at least give me an Inflata-Sissle. o_O  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say it again? I suppose. See Chapter One.  
  
A Day Without Rain  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Aragorn jumped out of the chair, knocking it down in the process at the shock of what he was hearing. "She's WHAT!? We must go! We-" His friend caught him by the arm, obviously having calmed down and was thinking straight again.  
  
"Shhh!" Haldir hissed, motioning towards the door. "Listen. Haradrim voices. If they hear us, we, and everyone in here is dead, or will suffer some other terrible fate." He didn't mean to be so biting with his words, but he felt that it would be the only way to get it into the severely panicked man's head.  
  
Aragorn shook his head, anger overpowering any other emotions he felt at the moment. How dare they take her. again! They were cowards. No honourable people would kidnap others to get their way. He couldn't even comprehend such a dirty method.  
  
"Well I am not going to stand here, with Southrons just outside the door, and my wife in their hands!" He growled quietly, fists clenched. The others were still unconscious, dead to the world and lost their own dreams. Oblivious for now, but it surely wouldn't last long.  
  
The Elf's face softened, and he glanced to the door. "No, you aren't, and I shan't either. But you mustn't let rage overtake you right now. It'll blur your thoughts." The king took a breath, calming himself. temporarily. Gesturing the door, he nodded.  
  
"Thank you, my friend. Now, your ears are far better than mine. How many do you think are out there?" Haldir shrugged, pressing a pointed ear to the wood, sensitive ears picking up the harsh and ugly-sounding voices up easily. After what seemed like ten minutes, he pulled away, his eyes closed for a half a moment.  
  
"Four are at both sides of the door, two on each, and further off down the hall I could make out eight differently toned voices. There are probably more out of even my earshot." He sighed, shaking his head. "I mean not to dampen your spirits even more, but this all seems quite hopeless." Shaking his head, Haldir unsheathed his knife.  
  
"This is terribly dull, and I fear I will do little good in battle. I really do need my sword. And time is running out." He shrugged. "I do think that if they were meaning to kill you, or any of us, they would've done it."  
  
Aragorn nodded, drawing Anduril with no more than a quiet 'ting'. "And took Arwen because they know how much leverage it would have. Or worse-" No. He couldn't even allow himself to think about the unthinkable, if they were to harm or kill her.  
  
With a shake of his head, he moved over to a sleeping man. "Haldir. Borrow one of their blades. I doubt in this state, they'll mind too much."  
  
The Elf frowned, lightly going over to him, and gently unbuckled un-buckled his belt, scabbard and all. The sword was far heavier than his Elven one, and it seemed strange holding it. As long as it was sharp, though, that all that really mattered at the moment.  
  
"Alright," Aragorn began, moving over to the door in a very Ranger-like fashion. "I'll open the door, and you go to the right, and then I'll go to the left. Kill them in the quickest way you find possible." Of course, had the situation been different, he would've sliced them limb from bloody limb. Haldir nodded, an emotionless expression on his face.  
  
With not another word said, Aragorn swung the door open, hitting one of them in the face, knocking him down onto the marbled floor giving Aragorn a perfect time to pierce the man's chest with his sword, and quickly spun around to block another's attack.  
  
Haldir swung to the left, kicking one in the stomach and stabbing the other in the side. While the first was doubled over, he stabbed him in the back, then looked to his right, where they drew their swords and started throwing their trademark spears.  
  
After far more than eight Haradrim were defeated, Aragorn took a moment to stare down at the bodies and blood marking the polished hallway. And what was worse, was that among the Southrons, royal guards were plenty as well, having died trying to protect the House again the unsuspected attack.  
  
"Come on!" Haldir shouted, leaping down the hall as more voices were heard. "More are coming!" He breathed, making a sharp turn into his chambers to retrieve his sword. Unbuckling the current one, and flinging it down on the bed, all in one fluent motion, the hurried Elf snatched up his blade just as Aragorn came sprinting into the room. Turning to his friend with wide eyes, Haldir looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Alright. Now what?" Rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard far too close for both of their comfort. "We must think quickly! They are coming. Not even Gondorian soldiers are that noisy when walking-or running!" Elven ears were amazing.  
  
"We must get out of the city and make sure they don't get her out of the city. Although who knows how long we were out of it." Glancing to the window, he muttered some inaudible curse.  
  
"It wasn't even noon yet! And now twilight approaches. Nearly seven hours gives them far too much time." Pacing for a moment, before stopping suddenly, rather startling Haldir.  
  
"Come with me!" And so Aragorn ran out of the room, as quickly as he entered it. The Elf stared after him. Was he crazy? The halls were swarming with enemies and he goes running out into them? With a shake of his head, he followed his friend, praying to Elbereth that luck would stay with them.  
  
~~~  
  
After turning corners, and making rather long detours to avoid the Haradrim, Aragorn finally led them into his chambers. Haldir all but stared.  
  
"Aragorn, what are you doing? We shall be trapped in here! Have you gone mad?" He stared incredulously at his friend, who was bustling around in an overly large bureau in one corner.  
  
"No." Was all he answered with, flinging some clothing, but cloaks, and blankets to the side, as well and pulling out his old Ranger attire. Still, Haldir stared.  
  
"Aragorn, what're you-" He was cut off as the king found a string in the back of it, gave it a hearty tug, and the wooden board fell down, revealing a very small passage-way that one would have to crawl through.  
  
"Come on! These started being built when Mordor and the servants of Sauron became active again. This one leads out of the city, and into the kitchens, I believe." With a shrug, Aragorn snatched up the dark, leather clothing and ducked into, fitting through with some difficulty. Thankfully, it opened it quite a bit after a bit of crawling, so much that even the very tall Haldir could stand.  
  
They had managed to close the secret door back after they got in, and walked blindly through the dark, murky passage way.  
  
"Aragorn, there's a fork!" Haldir called from ahead, feeling with his hands the opposite directions. The former Ranger thought for a moment, before remembering the way. He had been showed it by his the court shortly after his crowning, in case he ever needed to evacuate.  
  
"You-" Aragorn ran into Haldir, muttering a quick apology. "Go right. Left leads out to the kitchens. There's a ladder somewhere around here that leads out."  
  
The two ran for many minutes, trying not to slip on the damp and muddy ground, until at last Haldir saw a few tiny streams of sunlight from the ceiling, and as he came closer, a dim image of a small ladder appeared through the darkness. So, carefully, the Elf made his way up, until he could climb no more, and he nearly hit his head on a wooden door with little cracks in it, as well as a metal latch.  
  
"I think I've found it." Haldir muttered, more to himself than Aragorn, or any ghosts that might've been lurking around the tunnel. But that was highly doubtful. With a pull, the door swung open, and he pulled himself out into fresh air.  
  
All his eyes could see were the mountains of Ephel Duath, which means they were facing east; and some orangey-red clouds from the bright sunset. He also concluded that they were out of the city. or at least right out of Minas Tirith's gates, which surprised him to say the least that they'd travelled so far.  
  
Aragorn came up after him, squinting slightly at the change from darkness to such brilliant light. Yet he saw nothing. And that was worse than seeing ten thousand of the Haradrim surrounding you. For that meant that obviously they weren't around, and chances were that they had escaped with Arwen amongst the panic in this attack.  
  
"I see nothing, for as far as my eyes go." Haldir said dryly, a frown on his face. This situation was turning from bad to horrid.  
  
"And that's far indeed." Aragorn mumbled, leaning down to inspect the slightly trampled ground. His tracking skills hadn't been forgotten in a few short months, and this was a time when he needed them the most.  
  
"They came this way. and it looks as if their tracks stretch on eastwards for a far distance. Just as I feared," He said grimly after several minutes of listening and looking. "I think they mean to take coverage in the mountains. After so many years in Sauron's service, it's no doubt they know them well. If we try and follow them, we'll either be ambushed or get utterly lost."  
  
Haldir nodded, trying to figure out what to do next. It seemed quite hopeless indeed. "And that's not the only problem. We've no food, nor water, and even if we did come across any water it's not like we have anything to put it in. Oh, and if they are going to Harad; a desert, and we mean to follow them, water is a very good thing to have. And now the city is being invaded, so the chances of us going back for supplies and making it out again are slim!" The Elf all but yelled; feeling frustrated beyond recall. Taking a breath, he continued, slower and softer.  
  
"We have three choices that I can see. One: we just go on without any provisions, though we won't last more than three days, not enough time to even come close to reaching Harad. Of course, we could always hope to cut them off, but still that's unlikely. Two: we go and try to make it Rohan, hopefully meeting those that are coming to aid Gondor and get essential needs. Or three: we try and go back. All which probably won't work. Don't get me wrong, for I will go with you to whatever end there may be if you can think of some way this is possible." The two fell silent.  
  
Aragorn sighed, looking back to the horizon. "Just going is out of the question, for we would die no doubt. And going all the way to Rohan, or even chance meeting them is too risky. They would most likely. kill Arwen by then, or figure no one is coming to get her and kill her all the same. And going back, well-" He stopped suddenly, an idea suddenly coming to his head.  
  
"The tunnel."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, the one way that leads to the kitchens. Why would the Haradrim be in the kitchens? If we could possibly get in there, get some food, flasks, and whatever else we may be able to get, we could get to Harad without it being a suicide mission." Aragorn explained, grey eyes drifting down to the still open, small door. It was their only chance, besides simply leaving Arwen to whatever fate they desired to give to her. and that was out of the question.  
  
"It may a be a suicide mission anyway." Haldir murmured, noticing flames coming from the city. It was a literal massacre. "The fact that they even got into the city. it boggles my mind. Minas Tirith is not ill protected."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, half listening. At the moment, it wasn't important how they got in, but where they were going. And every minute ticking away, could be every moment closer to a time when they may harm his wife; if they hadn't already.  
  
"Let's go." He simply said, jumping back down the dark tunnel, Haldir following shortly after.  
  
~~~  
  
I'm so sorry for such a short chapter. Probably the shortest one in the whole story. But school leaves me barely any time for updating, so I hope you'll forgive me. And please review. Not updating until five reviews come my way.  
  
AND FOR THE LOVE OF ELVEN TIRION, WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO DO BOLD FONT AND ITALICS!?!? Cruel, cruel people you are. 


	5. Chapter Five

So sorry this has taken so long. I've had a case of the notorious Writer's and Reader's Block. Otherwise known as WaRB. Anyway. if this chapter is crappy, please forgive me. I promised Sissle I'd get it done. Anyway.  
  
And that has been AF's rant of the week. This message will now self- destruct. BOOM.  
  
Disclaimer: Go to Chapter One.  
  
A Day Without Rain  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"You do realize that this is insane?" Haldir called after his friend, muttering inaudible words after slipping on the damp ground several times. This just didn't seem like his day, or anybody else's day.  
  
"Yes, but we've both always been known to do insane things, go on insane adventures, and so on. This shouldn't seem too unusual." Aragorn replied, being careful not to go too far in this tunnel that seemed to stretch on for miles.  
  
"I wasn't complaining, just pointing it out. Although I really do hope this insanity does not lead to our deaths. That would prove this to be the worst trip I've ever made." The two of them smirked, trying vainly to keep the mood up a little, and not concentrate on the terrible odds against them. Aragorn suddenly stopped, finally feeling the fork in the passageway. Waiting until Haldir stopped beside him, the two stood listening a moment, hearing no voices coming from the way of the kitchens, before running towards the small wooden door that led out into them.  
  
With little effort, the door pushed open, no light, and no one greeting them. Night had befallen the land.  
  
"Alright. Now we need to get food and such, although I wonder what we may put it-" The Elf was cut off as the door swung open, quite a few groggy looking men bursting through. Though they were not the Southrons. Anoroth was at the head of them, with Hérfara. Faramir, and Ellvalan at his sides, and then Gurfund and Namoron in the rear.  
  
"Blessed be, Aragorn! We thought they had taken you, the queen, and Haldir. The whole house is swarming with the Haradrim. We barely got here alive after we woke up from that dreadful slumber." Faramir exclaimed, looking around. "Although I do not see your wife." He added, concern in his voice.  
  
Aragorn sighed, eyes downcast. "Haldir and I were not taken, yet she was. We're going to Harad." He told them dryly, moving to gather a few flasks from that were soaking in a wooden tub. Namoron jumped forward, knocking everyone out of the way, which earned him quite a few glares.  
  
"My lord, you cannot be serious. Going to Harad? You-you'll be killed! I'll sooner let the queen suffer whatever fate the Southrons plan for her, than have you go out there!" He exclaimed, realising a moment too late that was a very bad thing to say right now. Haldir took a step back towards the countertops, also realising what a stupid statement that was to say. This man was surely in for it now.  
  
Aragorn glared at the man, yet stayed perfectly still, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "That may be, yet I will sooner exile you to the Caradhras if I ever hear such words come from your mouth again. Understood?" Namoron blinked, not being able to stand his king's stare for long.  
  
"Y-yes my lord." He stuttered, nodding. Aragorn nodded, motioning for them to come closer.  
  
"Alright. Let us find the things that will even make this journey remotely possible." The former Ranger half-murmured, going frantically through the cupboards.  
  
"And bar the doors, will you. I really would not appreciate the Southron's presence." Haldir mused, yet with a scowl on his face. This was a bad day indeed. If he had only stayed in Lorien, he'd be safe up in a tree right now, speaking with Arame, the Elf who was in charge of guarding the Wood right now.  
  
After a while of gathering old packs that had been stored away, along with some bread, cheese, flasks, and other things that just happened to be in the kitchens at that time, the group became aware of some harsh voices. Muttering a string of Elvish curses, Haldir when rummaging through more cupboards.  
  
"Hurry up!" He muttered, finding old clothing that belonged to the cooks. It would serve more purpose than the silks that the others were adorned in, save Aragorn who had gathered his old Ranger attire. The pounding on the door only got louder, and finally the hinges broke off the frame, revealing some very angry looking men of Harad. The time to take them down, though, was quite fast, as the eight of them outnumbered the five Southrons.  
  
The group went rushing out the door, being forced to head towards the garden's main entrance, for the other way was clearly overtaken already, even if many Gondorians could be heard fighting. Perhaps Aragorn should've just left getting to Arwen to them, yet he felt his own responsibility. He had been to Harad before, long ago, and he, and perhaps the others if they were to accompany him, would take much less time in finding her. Besides, no one would let him out of the city. Therefore this would have to be in secret. Rohan was called, and they would come soon enough. Yes. He would go and get her himself.  
  
"Now where?" Gurfund questioned, quite out of breath. Haldir scowled as he tripped over a dead Southron, glaring daggers at the man. "I don't know. But we're done for if any one sees us leave, Gondorian or one of the Haradrim alike. I do not know this place. Aragorn?" The Elf raised a brow at his friend's silence, worrying that this all had pushed the former Ranger over the brink of insanity.  
  
He sighed lightly, looking at the others with a furrowed brow. "I-don't know." Aragorn finally answered, glancing off. He'd never been this distressed in his life, never had felt such panic.  
  
"This is not the time to fall apart! If anything, you have to stay put together." Haldir finally exclaimed in Elvish, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
Aragorn said nothing at first, simply closed his eyes and sucked in a few deep breaths. "If Arwen dies, then it shall be my fault. If the city falls while I go travelling into Harad, it shall be my fault. If I-"  
  
"But she isn't dead. And Gondor hasn't fallen. That is the point. Succumbing to grief and stress is not a choice right now." The March Warden interrupted, his tone softening slightly. A flicker of a smile appeared on Aragorn's face.  
  
"Of course," He said, nodding. "Let us go."  
  
It took a lengthy amount of time to get out of the city without being seen- by anyone. It was not so hard for Aragorn and Haldir considering they both had great stealth, yet the rest; excluding Faramir, were having a little bit of difficulty keeping up. Despite it all, though, they finally got out of Minas Tirith, and were faced with the sight of the Pelennor Fields stretching out proudly before them.  
  
It was then that Aragorn turned to the men and Elf, weary grey eyes looking at them each with a long look. "I do not ask you to follow me." He said sincerely, searching their faces for some answers. Haldir couldn't help raise a brow and smile lightly.  
  
"You have not asked me to do many things, yet I do them anyway. I fear there is no getting rid of me now." He replied in his native tongue, an amused glint in his eyes. Aragorn smiled, nodding his head, before looking back up to the others. Ellvalan was the first to comment, by drawing his long sword and holding it up proud.  
  
"No one dares take the Queen from her home without punishment. I shall follow you gladly and willingly." Anoroth next stood tall and erect,  
  
"By these evil men, many of my kin has died. I will not let them slip away unpunished! My sword is with yours, Lord of Gondor!" Hérfara simply twitched.  
  
"I shall come... Though I must admit, I'm still uneasy about this." He ended with an uneasy grin. Gurfund nodded,  
  
"I shall go where my friends go, and my friends are in this company. Ever shall our swords be drawn together, and our victories be long sung of!" He drew his sword and held it high aloft. Next Faramir spoke.  
  
"Long have I defended Gondor in my brother's absence, and long still before that. Gondor shall not fall to any of her enemies! Not in this hour nor any ahead!" He too drew his sword. Namoron grumbled something and nodded, tapping the hilt of his sword where it was resting in its scabbard half- heartedly. Haldir rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Begging your pardon, but ah - I never knew Gondor was a woman." He commented truthfully, making the former Ranger truly chuckle. How one comment could dispel the mood and atmosphere of bravery so quickly was beyond him. Haldir looked up with an incredulous expression.  
  
"I have been wondering for many years now. Elves do not-"  
  
"Well you seem to forget, Elf, that you are the only one of your kind here." Namoron interrupted hastily, glaring at the March warden, who was just about to retort with a sharp comment when Aragorn held up a hand.  
  
"Please, not now." His tone was firm, and even more so as he sent a hard glance at the man who had just insulted his best friend. He couldn't handle this right now. His mind was already swimming with possibilities of every situation; most of which were grim Haldir, sensing his weariness, cut in.  
  
"Well I thought the comment was inappropriate- my lord."  
  
"I daresay it is not your place to decide what is inappropriate, and what is not." Aragorn said, in no mood to argue. He knew very well that Namoron was one of the nobles whom resented having to bow before a mere Ranger. And then even more so when he found out he would also have to bow before an Elf.  
  
"I think I shall go over the trail that I have thought up." He started slowly, ignoring the indignant expression he was receiving from Namoron. He hadn't lived this long to be effected by some over-proud mortal's resentment towards Elves.  
  
"First we must reach the Anduin before we stop for rest, and fill our flasks with water, and there I advise we take a rest. There is far yet still to travel. I also advise we travel south a few miles away from the city, so that we may not be spotted, if anyone be at its-- sorry, her -- borders." Gurfund raised a brow at him, realizing that Haldir must have been figuring all of this out while everyone else was silent and idle, save Aragorn and Namoron.  
  
He paused for a moment, then spoke again, "Then make our way through Emyn Arnen, since I dare not say we take the Harad Road, which they are most likely coming upon, though we will have to risk it when we reach the Crossings of Poros, where the waters are deep and swift, and cold to the touch, even in the summertime, so we cannot wade, and must cross the bridge. Then in a week or so after that, we will be in the Great Desert, and make for Tul Poac." And so he  
  
ended. Aragorn was beyond grateful that Haldir had taken charge. Of course, he felt like a fool not being able to plan a rescue mission for his own wife, yet his mind was just not in the best of states right now.  
  
"And how do you suppose we get back? We just run off with her majesty and hope that we can out-run them? And who is to say they are not just hiding her somewhere outside of Gondor? Or what if they simply took her and killed her, hoping that Gondor would come looking for her, which would give them a perfect time to strike?" Namoron spoke again, not believing any of this. Aragorn winced slightly, the very thought frightening him more than anything before. What he was afraid to admit, though, was that the Gondorian was making a very valid point.  
  
The Elf pursed his lips in annoyance, standing to his full height from the slight slouch he had attained for the past few moments, looking down upon Namoron with an intimidating stare. "That is not yet decided. The hardest job to finish is the one that's never started, as good Samwise Gamgee of the Halflings said. Do you think the Fellowship marched off to Mordor"--he waved his hand eastward, not seeming to notice the gasps of the saying of its real name--"with everything planned out? And things may yet go amiss." He shrugged, and was silent for a moment, "Come  
  
on...." He said finally, and started trudging along southwards. The others followed with heavy hearts.  
  
~~~  
  
When Arwen awoke, she didn't know where in Middle-earth she was. With a slight groan, the daughter of Elrond sat up, yet was nearly instantly back down on the cold ground when a hand came into contact with her face. Her first reaction was to question the person that had just dared strike her. The dark eyes of a large, burly, dark-skinned man greeted her. He was robed in deep crimsons, most of his face veiled with flimsy material. As clear blue optics took a few moments to look around the area, Arwen was shocked to see dark, menacing rocks her, as well as several other men like the first one she had seen. With a gasp of realisation, she realised that these were the Haradrim. They had taken her from the council-the man with the wine-It all came back to her.  
  
"What've you done!?" She exclaimed, daring to sit up again. The Queen of Gondor found that her ankles had been bound together, as well as her wrists. No hand came to push her back down, but instead one of them dressed like the others, yet seemingly in richer garments, as well as holding a bright silver spear stalked up to he.  
  
"It seems you've awaken." He commented smugly, voice thick with an accent Arwen had never heard before. She glared and tried to stand, despite her bonds, yet couldn't move an inch when a dark hand grasped her upper arm tightly.  
  
"Do not patronise me!" She sneered, tears filling her eyes. Aragorn- what could they have done? She murmured a prayer to Elbereth before asking the next question. "What've you done? What've you done with my husband? I demand to know!" The Southron laughed.  
  
"You are in a position to demand Ivery/I little, my dear. Now I suggest you shut up, and we'll give you no trouble. We will not have hurt the king, Elfy, don't worry." Arwen's eyes widened.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He raised a brow, staring at the raven-haired woman before him. "Very little," All the men smirked.  
  
"Only Gondor and Arnor."  
  
~~~  
  
Buahaha. Ebil Southrons uff dh00m. o.o;;; We shall we vhat happens in zee ext chapter, no? ^-^ Reviews! REVIEWS! REVIEW YOU SHEEPISH DOLTS! xD  
  
And please excuse any typos. It's 3:00 am here, and I wanna go to bed. ;-;  
  
Did I mention to review? x3 


End file.
